Dreaming
by Shiny Broken Shard
Summary: Her dreams had always controlled her even when her guide had helped, he had more control over what she saw then she did. When Naru left and closed down SPR that fact didn't just magically go away. So she Slept. (Slight crossover/fusion with X/1999) ((First fic, sorry for the quality in advance))


_Warnings: Unbeta'd, spoilers for a scene from the manga within._

* * *

It was far easier to think the dreams were reality and that reality was a dream.

Each vision and death dream was vivid and bright. So sharp that she could likely count the leaves or the fibers of the rug. The waking world seemed fuzzy and too predictable at times when she compared it all. The demands for tea from her boss, and the arguments between Ayako and Monk seeming to be almost staged. Like those weird repeating dreams Keiko had once told her about having when she had first started middle school. It was why she was always so confused when someone would wake her up from one of those too real death dreams, or ask her about what she had dreamed, when she wanted to say that she was dreaming now.

When Lin and Naru had returned to England and her 'dream Naru', Gene, had stopped appearing and guiding what she saw it had become even more inverted in her mind of what was being awake and what was dreaming. The slow drifting and break up of her SPR family had not helped, even as they tried to keep in touch. It was when four months had passed and she realized she hadn't spoken to any of them that she realized how much the cases had help keep them all together. She couldn't remember if she had actually cried or had just thought she had.

She dreamt more.

She had met someone when she had been moving through the bright and sharp colors of a city street she knew she had never been down before, yet somehow knew as well as she knew her tiny little apartment.

'_How rare to run into a Dreamer in this day and age.'_

He had been smiling and seemed friendly. Almost as if always amused by everything around him, even if one eye was both dulled and shiny in a way only a blind eye can be. She had felt her intuition, or as Naru had always insultingly put it her instinct, raise up and all but shriek at her to run away and that this man was dangerous in his black suit and dark coat. No matter how relaxed and nonchalant he seemed as he watched her, with a cigarette lazily curling smoke up into the sky from the lit tip between his index and middle finger.

'_You've seen others like me before mister?'_

'_Not many and not recently Little Dreamer. You should be careful Dreamer this isn't a nice place to carelessly wander in. No matter how much it tries to make you think so. You should go back before those left in the waking world begin to worry.'_

'_No one will worry about me though.'_

'_Dreamers are interesting and I'm certain someone will notice if you continue to Dream and See when you should Live.'_

She woke up to find herself in a white room on an itchy white sheeted bed. Because her neighbor had found her unconscious in the stairwell…she had dreamed for two weeks and Ayako had found out and had informed Monk as well. She didn't tell them about the man with friendly yet horrifying smile and the ruined landscape that was Tokyo she had found him in. Nor of the sad eyed man who wished to go outside. Even as they tried to help and keep her awake, but just like always nothing she or anyone else could do would stop the dreams from happening.

It wasn't all bad. Her Dreaming that is.

Everyone she cared about were so easy to reach there, she had even once stumbled across Lin who had sent her back to waking. Only Naru was unknown to her as she would only skirt around that which she knew was the way that would lead to him. She was too much of a coward to look for him, though no matter how much her stupid heart wanted to. His question and the look that he already knew the answer and did not wish to actually hear what she was going to say still hurt, and she was certain he would just insult her intelligence and inability to stay awake if she were to walk into his dreams. If she didn't see him then she couldn't be hurt by him again seemed like a good idea when she slept and Dreamed. Even though in her fewer and fewer waking moments she would call herself an idiot for it and even wished to go back to making tea and filing papers at SPR again if it meant knowing what was real and what wasn't, and that the hurt from that confession would go away.

It was really much easier to sleep, and See when Lin and Naru left England and managed to stay asleep when they did actually arrive so as to avoid the lecture and scathing remarks she knew would be given to her by her one time boss on her sleeping.

It didn't hurt as much once she managed to not actually relive the death dreams of those who had died. She was almost happy to continue to sleep.

The man with the blind right eye was likely wrong and they would be relieved if she just stayed Dreaming and stopped worrying them.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Ghost Hunt or X/1999 and no money is being made from any of this.

Just a little thought of what would happen if Mai's narcoleptic powers did not just become controllable and continued to get more and more powerful and worse for her in regards to her napping all the time that we see in the series. The X/1999 mentions was done mostly for amusement and the fact that Dreamseers in that series remind me far too much of what Mai could become if her abilities were to keep growing. Likely not to be completed but if if the idea of this fascinates anyone who wants to run with it then go for it man and let me see where the rabbit hole takes you.


End file.
